


Pots and Pans

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, F/M, Family time, Nessian family, acomaf, cassian is a cute papa bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Cassian and Nesta just want some peace and quiet. Their daughter has other plans.





	Pots and Pans

_Clang! Clang! Clang! CRASH!_

Cassian was stirred from his peaceful slumber not by the various metallic sounds coming from their kitchen, but by his wife’s groan and hard smack to his shoulder.

“What was that for?” He grumbled, rubbing the now-sore joint.

“Leora is causing a racket,” she mumbled, stuffing her head under the pillow. “Make her stop!”

The Illyrian chuckled, pushing back the covers. “Sure, I’ll keep her quiet. Gods know you need your beauty rest,” he teased, wings flaring to balance him as he stood.

Nesta made a rude gesture in his direction, and he grinned. He walked down the hall, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he followed the harsh noise to the kitchen.

In the middle of the hardwood floor sat their daughter, Leora. At five years old, her wings were still a gray-ish white, but strong as they flared with the beat of her makeshift drum. Her unruly golden curls caught in the early-morning light as she bobbed her head, babbling out her song.

“Oh, I’m going, I’m going, where the streams of wissey are flowin’!”

Though sung horribly off-key, Cassian knew the tune immediately. It was a traditional Illyrian drinking song; one he himself had belted out on many drunken occasions. He wouldn’t exactly deem it a kid-friendly tune, but he smiled anyway.

“Hey you,” he murmured sweetly, leaning against the doorway. Leora whipped around to face him, mouth open in a shocked ‘o.’

“Hi daddy,” she said, giving him a huge innocent grin and hiding her wooden spoon drumsticks behind her back.

“Where did you hear that song?”

Her face lit up and she beamed, “Unca Rhys taught me.”

“Oh did he now?” Pushing off the wall, he picked his way through the carefully arrayed pots and pans to join her. He had to tuck his wings tight to his back in order to fit between them and the counter, but he made it work.

“Uh-huh.” Leora’s attentive hazel eyes tracked his movements, anticipating a scolding.

“You know your mama is up there trying to sleep.” He quirked a brow, folding his arms in front of him.

“I know,” she said, pouting her lower lip. It was a purely Nesta expression, and he bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“And you know you shouldn’t be making so much noise…”

“I’m sorry papa, I won’t do it again-“ She stopped obediently when he raised a finger.

“Without your bandmate!”

Leora’s brows knit together. She was an expressive child, just like her mother. Cassian grinned, throwing his arms wide to indicate the instruments before him.

“One should never play the copper drums alone.”

Catching on, a smile cracked across Leora’s cheeks, the dimples she inherited from her mother on full display. Cassian reached behind him, snagging two more spoons from the counter.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh,” he started, poising his sticks above the pans, waiting for his daughter to do the same. He struck the first note, and in unison they sang:

“I’m going, I’m going where the streams of whiskey are flowing, and the maidens all know my name!”

They sang the tune at the top of their lungs, haphazardly banging on the metal cookware all the while. Eventually, Nesta stomped down the steps, catching Cassian’s eye as father and daughter played the iron drums together. When she beheld the loopy grin on his face and the flushed cheeks of the little one, she melted on the spot.

Once the two had finished, Nesta gave a round of applause. Cassian took Leora’s hand and they stood, taking a bow.

“Brilliant work,” Nesta said, tying her robe tighter as she joined the two in the kitchen. “Why don’t we turn this into a full family jam session? What do you say, Bug?” She reached across the sea of pans to tickle the young Fae’s sides.

“The more the merrier,” Cass said above their daughter’s squeals and giggles. It, along with the lilting tunes they all sang for the next few hours, were his favorite sounds in the world.


End file.
